


Caída Libre

by ladyofhimring



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Avaricia, Canonical Character Death, Gen, IRA - Freeform, Pecados Capitales, Soberbia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofhimring/pseuds/ladyofhimring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La caida de Menegroth en tres partes gracias a la soberbia, la ira y la avaricia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caída Libre

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Silmarillion le pertenecen a Tolkien y no recibo nada por este fanfic.

**Soberbia:**

El silencio se apoderó de Menegroth y la tensión en el aire podía sentirse, como una bruma espesa que llenaba la sala del trono mientras Elu Thingol guardaba silencio tras escuchar las palabras de Beren.

Fue entonces cuando Thingol habló, gustosamente le hubiese dado muerte a Beren por su atrevimiento; pues Thingol consideraba a su hija el más grande tesoro que nadie pudiese poseer y que no daría su mano en matrimonio a ningún hombre o elfo, pues a sus ojos nadie era digno de su hija. Aún menos aquel que se había atrevido a entrar como fugitivo ladrón.

Pero la soberbia del rey pudo más que los consejos de Melian, y así pronunció que si Beren realmente deseaba a Lúthien, debería traer de vuelta un Silmaril; la única joya que el consideraría apropiada por la mano de su hija.

Y fue así que Thingol dio inicio a la caída de Menegroth con la petición del Silmaril. Y las sombras de la maldición de Mandos y el juramento de Fëanor y sus hijos, comenzaron a extenderse lentamente sobre Doriath.

Melian cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza.

 

**Ira:**

Cuando los hijos de Fëanor se enteraron que Thingol tenía un Silmaril, Maedhros envió mensajeros pidiendo que la joya fuese devuelta, pero Thingol los rechazó, ya que la joya misma le había costado a su amada hija y la sangre que Beren había derramado por conseguirla.

Maedhros ignoró la respuesta. Pero Celegorm y Curufin, se llenaron de ira; pues Celegorm había deseado a Lúthien para sí mismo y Huan le había abandonado por seguirla. Curufin, propio hijo de su padre, deseaba la joya para cumplir con la promesa que había hecho a su padre moribundo.

Así que ambos abiertamente juraron que destruirían Doriath y acabarían con la vida misma de Thingol. La sombra del juramento y la ira habían tomado raíz en sus corazones y no se detendrían ante nada para recuperar el Silmaril.

Y el destino comenzó a moverse, uniendo aún más a Doriath en la maldición de Mandos.

 

**Avaricia:**

El Nauglamir, el collar que alguna vez Finrod Felagun había hecho forjar yacía en las manos de Thingol; Húrin lo había llamado un pago apropiado por haber sido él quien cuidara de su familia. Al rey no le había pasado por alto el tono de Húrin, pero había sido Melian quien había intervenido apropiadamente.

Fue solo entonces que Húrin comprendió su error y de buena gana le había obsequiado el collar. Y el collar era hermoso, las joyas que Finrod había usado eran joyas que él mismo había traído de Valinor.

Pero la sombra de la maldición de Mandos acechaba latente. Y cuando un grupo de enanos entraron en Doriath, Thingol les dio la tarea de unir ambas joyas. Una vez terminado, era una joya como pocas, pues el Silmaril le daba aún más belleza a las demás; y fue entonces cuando la avaricia se hizo dueña del corazón de los enanos y le negaron la joya a Thingol. Quien iracundo los echó fuera de Menegroth con palabras groseras y llenas de soberbia.

La cólera y avaricia de los enanos fue entonces grande, rodearon a Thingol y le dieron muerte. Y fue así que con su muerte, Melian llena de dolor partió y Menegroth se encontró en guerra con los enanos.

Pero la sombra del juramento de Fëanor aún tendía sobre de ellos y en su debido momento aún más sangre se derramaría.

Menegroth se encontraba ahora en caída libre a su destrucción.

* * *

**A/N:** Comentarios y criticismo son bienvenidos, gracias por leer.

p


End file.
